There is ALWAYS treasure
by Peterpans-twin
Summary: I'm Sorry guys! I have this new system since it's summer and it's getting more difficult to write all of my stories, my manga comics and stories of my own, and keep in contact with my best friend, who presumably moved away! Maybe I should just stop this 1
1. Chapter 1

Jim Hawkins

INTRODUCTION

Jim was washing dishes. His mother, Sarah Hawkins, was having trouble keeping the inn going by herself. Two day ago she got a notice that if she didn't get 20 Doubloons by the next full moon she would be out of business. Jim quit the Air Force to help her keep the inn. B.E.N came zooming by on fire…but with a goon like that it's no wonder no one came to the inn anymore. B.E.N ran, and tripped, Jim shoved a pot of water, and there was a loud splash and a sizzle as the robot fell in the water. He put his hand to his face.

"It's a WONDER why ANYONE comes in anymore"

He murmured as B.E.N made bubbles in the now foaming water, giving off an extremely humorously annoying scene.

Jim sighed, "Booorrriinnnggg…." He groaned, sitting in one of the would-be costumer seats.

There was a ring at the Benbow Inn's front door, Jim, who was kind of out of it, turned around slowly. Butterflies for some reason formed in his chest. A familiar form stumped up, and a golden eye like a star, a cyborg eye, winked at him. "SILVER!" Jim yelled, and raced over, jumped over B.E.N, who seemed to be muttering something, and threw his arms around his old friend, who he had not seem in a year. Jim was now 16. John Silver smiled, and said "There, there Jimbo, now see here m'boy…" He looked around strangely, almost…secretively? He leaned closer…He whispered "I need a favor…Jim, there are some people after poor old John, and he needs to stay in hiding for a while" Jim leaned back, and could barely look John in the eye…"I thought I told you not to get into trouble?" He said in a serious tone, a lock of hair falling into his disgruntled face. John sighed.

"Come on Jim, I need this favor…" He said looking Jim in the face seeing how mad Jim looked. He held his breath, realizing how much Jim Hawkins had grown up since last he saw him.

Jim shifted back and forth…"Alright, but just for a little while" "AHA! I knew I could trust ya Jim!" John said with delight. Jim shrugged, "What can I say? What's a friend who doesn't help out another?"

Sarah H. was talking to Doctor D. silently about John Silver. Jim was next to the doorway, listening to the conversation…but they were talking in to much of a hushed voice. He heard Silver pacing swiftly in one of the many empty rooms of the Binbow Inn.

Morph few up to Jim, and rubbed against his cheek, and started making laugh-like noises loudly. Jim jumped, and cupped his hands around the little bugger, as he liked to think of him.There was a pause in the doorway, Jim pressed against the wall, and eerie creaking noise was made. It was not loud enough for them to hear, the walls were just groaning as Jim pushed against them trying to stay quiet.

Dr. Delbert Doppler (Doctor D.) said finally after what seemed like ages, "Must have been a mouse, and he heard the whispering again. He peeked back, and suddenly the door opened, his mother was at the door, her back turned to him "We may have to turn him in doctor, after all, he is a pirate" Jim wanted no more of this, he raced down the hallway, Sarah Hawkins turned around in surprise, "JIM? JIM, COME BACK HERE!" Jim ignored her, racing outside, he grabbed his Solar Surfer, and flew into the air, hearing muffled yells from behind him. His hair started to get ruffled from the wind raking through it, and his jacket wavered in the wind as his solar sail flared up, glimmering brightly in the foggy sky.


	2. And So The Story Begins

Jim Hawkins

AND SO THE STORY BEGINS

Jim let the wind guide his Solar Surfer, he didn't really know where to go anyways, and neither did he care.He saw the junk heap that he used to explore in…a mischievous smile light his face. He pulled sharply on his Solar Surfer and headed straight for the funnel that opened and closed at least every 2 or 3 seconds, and raced towards it, suddenly the funnel stopped, and Jim had to turn sharply upwards.

"What the HECK!" He said.

He caught a glimpse of a sail in the corner of his right eye, and gasped, trying to turn while whipping his head back around. Too late.

He was flung straight off his Solar Surfer and landed front first on the shrouds of a space vessel, he rolled, trying to grab hold of the ropes, and slammed onto the Main Deck. There was a long silence; Jim pulled his head up, his hair sticking out everywhere. "Mmm…wha?" He said, pulling his hand away from his face, where it just happened to have been. He sat up, shaking his head…a pair of feet…strange, bug like feet, fell in front of him, "Hello Jim, it's so…lovely, to see you again" Jim gasped, but that was impossible…Scroop should have been floating in deep space, dead as a door nail…He looked up very fast. Scroop pulled him roughly to his feet, "Urg!" Jim croaked and Scroop shoved him against the wall.

"How is Silver, might I add?" He asked in a cruel sort of way.

Jim glared at Scroop; Scroop picked Jim up by his collar and slammed him back into the main mast. Jim bit his lip. He wasn't going to give Scroop the satisfactory scream that the eight legged freak wanted! Scroop bent closer, "Well?" He asked those yellow eyes stared, full of what Jim thought to be some sick sort of humor.

"He's doing fine" Jim said clearly. Scroop snarled, and threw Jim. Jim slammed into a large pile of rope, "Lock him in the forecastle!" Scroop snarled. Two rowdy pirates scooped him up by his arms, "NOO!" He growled loudly, struggling. Scroop watched them drag him away.


	3. The Museum Attack Part 1

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taking so long, schools almost over and I have TONS of work to do, so please don't kill me! I'm trying my best here, (lol)

Museum Attack

Five Days Later:

Liia sighed; her friend had dragged her out at midnight to the museum. Apparently there was a new display room, and everyone wanted to see what it was, except Liia that is. "It's because you're such a scary cat!" Her friend, Margaret-A.K.A Maggy, complained. Maggy looked at Liia, she said "You're 15 now Liia, stop being such a wuss" Liia sighed, "Well I cut my hair to my shoulders because of you sticking that GUM in there! It was down to my hips! MY HIPS! I've been waiting for it to get that long so I could donate it!" Maggy laughed, "I put that gum in your hair so you WOULDN'T donate it!" Liia was about to say a very, very shrewd comment, when their group was let into the new display room.

Jim looked all over in his prison, "Come on, come on come on, COME ON!" He tripped over something, and hit the floor, "AHA!" He picked up a broken plasma gum, examining it, and smiled. "I'll be out of here in five minutes tops" He whispered to himself…he then whispered "Then I should be able to get to the Benbow Inn before Scroop does" Jim opened a little level, and saw some wires, "Man, who was the one that BROKE this thing?"

"Please stay with me ladies and gents! No touching the eighteenth century vessel PLEASE" A tour guide said in front of a huge vessel, she moved on, Liia started after her, when Maggy stopped her, a smile crept on Maggy's face. Liia gulped, "Let's go on board the ship Liia, no ones around!" Liia stared, "I think I just saw the light….because, man, for a second there I thought you said that we should do on board! Whew, THAT was scary" Maggy glared, and grabbed Liia by the front of her shirt, and started dragging her to the ship. She threw Liia onto the fence. "Climb!" She stated. Liia gave a little whimper, "I don't think we should-!" "NOW, LIIA!" Maggy growled under her breath. Liia scrambled over the fence, Maggy came soon after her, "Okay, this is the plan, you climb up the chain over there, and I'll take the Long John rope ladder" Maggy said, and was off. Liia groaned…and said "Why am I doing this again?" She asked herself that same question all the way up the Anchor chain, and right as she tumbled onto the main deck, of a very fancy ship, that she had always dreamed about as a child.


End file.
